Elevator
by Havah Kinny
Summary: JONAS AU not agents. Much to Kevin and Nick's dismay, the elevator that they are travelling in becomes jammed and they are stuck between two floors...ANGST. Kevick.


I looked over to see Kevin, his eyes staring at me hungrily. I knew that look. I rolled my eyes. "Kevin, no." I shook my head.

"Why not? Nick, we're alone!"

"Yeah," I scoffed. "In an elevator anyone could walk in!"

"It's jammed!" Kevin whined, looking at me pleadingly.

"No." I shook my head again. "If we start and they fix it I can guarantee you that we won't notice and then when the doors open BAM, our secret is out."

"Nick, you suck." Kevin looked slightly hurt, which saddened me. I loved it when he smiled and I hated it when he was upset, but there was absolutely NO way that I was fucking him in an elevator. Not a chance.

"I'm sorry…"

"You know what?" A grin spread across Kevin's face and I sighed, this was NOT going to be good. "If you would let me take you right now, here's what I'd do." Oh shit…he was gonna talk me off…fuck. "I would push you against the side of the elevator and kiss you passionately, biting down gently on your tongue the whole time, you know…the way I do that makes you writhe and twitch." I knew EXACTLY what he meant. "I would slide my hand under your t-shirt slowly, massaging your muscles gently, like this." I watched as he reached under his own shirt and began to rub his soft skin. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to ignore the way my already tight pants were constricting. "Yeah, you like that." Kevin grinned. "Then I would push your shirt off of your shoulders ever so gently, like this." He pushed the shirt from his body and let it fall slowly to the ground. He looked at me, seduction in his eyes and lust in his thoughts.

"Kevin, stop…" I spoke warningly, grabbing at my last attempt to evade a full hard-on, but it was a failure, Kevin just grinned and ran his hands through his own curly hair.

"Next I would press my body against yours and just let you feel the friction." He closed his eyes and pressed his back against the elevator, arching it in just the right way to make me harder. God, he knew me too well. "Then I would lower my right hand to the waist band of those jeans." I watched his right hand trail down his chest, ending at the waist of his black pants. I knew what her was going to do before he did and I HAD to make him stop if I had any hope of not going completely insane.

"Kevin, STOP!" I screamed, looking at him.

"You like it Nicky, admit it." He had me there, but I couldn't take it.

"Kevin, please!"

"Nope, sorry kiddo, no go." He grinned. "Then I'd unzip those jeans, because god knows they're too tight to get inside while they're zipped, and I would slip my hand inside." He unzipped his own pants and I gulped as his hand disappeared in the fabric. Fuck…this was NOT going to help my condition.

"Kevin…" I spoke warningly, hoping that he would get my hint and just quit before something bad happened.

"Then, well after that you know what happens." He smirked and I watched as his pants and boxer-briefs fell around his knees. He began to jerk himself, his eyes closed, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip as he let out a deep, rich moan.

"KEVIN! JESUS DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMPASSION?" He just shook his head and continued to beat off right there in front of me…in the elevator.

"Oh Nick!" he began to cry. "Oh god, NICK! OH NICKY BABY!" His words were too much. I ran at him from where I stood and pressed my lips against his. He left himself go and his arms wrapped around my torso. "I see someone's come to his senses." Kevin grinned at me, looking at me as he spoke.

"We're not fucking, but I'll kiss you until someone comes to help up, just put your shirt on pull your pants back up, alright?"

"Fine." He nodded and did as I commanded and as soon as he finished he drew me back into the kiss, pressing my body to his. "Jesus Nicky, you're hard as a fucking rock." He teased as he took a breath.

"Shut up, it's your own damn fault."

"True, true." He nodded and grinned for a second before yanking me back into the kiss. My lips worked against his before several minutes before I felt my orientation with the ground changing. I opened my eyes to see Kevin dipping me ballroom dancing style. God, he really knew how to please me. The kiss was tender and romantic and his arms were so strong around me that I didn't fear being dropped one bit, I knew that he wouldn't let me fall…after all, he did love me.

"Kevin, tell me that you love me."

"I love you Nicky, you know that." He looked at me oddly, clearly confused by my request.

"I know, I just love hearing it."

"I love you." He pulled me back up to a vertical angle and kissed my forehead. "I love you." He kissed my cheek. "I love you." His lips grazed the tip of my nose. "I love you." They found my other cheek. "I will love you forever." His lips crashed against mine and in that moment I didn't want the elevator to be fixed…ever, I just wanted to stay there with Kevin's arms around me, his lips against mine, for the rest of my life.


End file.
